Gravity Of Love
by kajiura yuki
Summary: Seto is have dreams of his past and finds his true love in the process and now he must met his feelings for Jounouchi. SetoXJounouchi, MokubaXSerenity, SethXJono, SethXAtem, SethXMadah
1. my dream

Chapter 1.  
  
After the battle city tournament Seto begins to have nightmares and visions of his past in Egypt. Somehow they are linked to Jounouchi for Jou has the same dream only he's the one helping

* * *

_"my dream always begins with a flam, only a flame in the darkness of a town. I felt so small, I guess I am around 6 years old. I hear screams all around but don't see anyone. I pass out from the heat and when I open my eyes there is a boy just as young as me. He had shiny blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. I'm in so much drama I can stand up but he offers me a hand. When I take it…that's when I wake up"_ Seto thought to himself as he stopped typing on his laptop and looked around his office. Ever since Battle City was over he had this dream every night. The brunette stood and turned off his laptop, he could not work now, not that the dream was on his mind. He grabbed his jacket and left Kaiba Corp thinking about the dream.  
  
Seto wasn't paying attention as he walked down the sidewalks, he stared up at the sky, the clouds bedded most of it but rays of sunlight made their way threw in some spots. The when he bumped into someone, looking down he saw Jounouchi on the ground wincing "watch war your going punk" he said not knowing it was Kaiba he was talking to. "you should do the same" he said and the froze, he body felt cold as something came to his eyes it, it was a vision as Isis would call it, he saw a desert and then the village from his dreams only it was in ash. "even better I ran into you" Jounouchi said and then noticed Seto's hand in his face, he blinked "why are you helping me up?" the blonde asked still on his butt, "I'll take the blame for this one" he said in a warmer tone then normal. Jounouchi took his hand and stood up, dusting himself off "thanks.." he said "whatever" Seto said and started to walk off.  
  
"hey Kaiby puu!" said a little girls voice as he looked down at Serenity. "I know you remember me" she said grabbing his arm. Jounouchi gasped and grabbed Seto's other arm "hands off him Serenity" the blonde said. "are you jealous he might like me better?" she asked. "bite me" Jou said and Seto blinked "why are either of you holding my arms?" he asked and they both let go.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba yelled and jumped onto his brothers back. Serenity's eyes went big and she smiled nervously "hey Mokuba.." she said shyly. Mokuba blinked and climbed off Seto "hey Serenity…" he said. Jounouchi looked at Seto and pushed him "I think your brothers got a girlfriend" he said. " I think I'm going to be sick" Seto said seeing mokuba and Serenity making lovey dovey faces. Jounouchi laughed at the brunette.  
  
Seto stuck his hands in his pocket and began to walk away, Jounouchi fallowed him. "you don't honestly believe I'm going to sit there and watch them" he said and walked over beside Seto. "wanna catch a movie?" h asked. "no" Seto said coldly. "get a coffee?" "No" "hang out?" "no" "is that all you say?" "no" Seto said and glared at Jounouchi. "why are you not hanging out with your friends?" he asked. Jounouchi shrugged "I was planning on spending the day with Serenity but she's hanging out with Mokuba" he said "are you sure you don't want to hang out?" he asked. "positive" Seto said and something hit Seto, he felt his body go week and his eyelids getting heavy, and as soon as he hit the ground the brunette closed his eyes.

* * *

I'm going to write each chapter separate, one chapter will be in present life then the next will be a vision or a dream and they will be short so once again I will write short chapters, anyways, when you review don't tell me how bad my grammar it, it really isn't nice at all and cut me some slack I'm not even in high school yet 


	2. The past

Chapter 2  
  
well thank to the only person who reviewed me, here is this next chapter just for you

* * *

The hot rays of sunlight betted down on slaves working on the pyramid. Atem sat in his throne outside watching them, he hated to see so many in pain but he need a tomb before he died. "I wish the pyramids  
would build by themselves" he said and sighed. Seth stood next to him, he didn't answer he was to busy keeping an eye on things. He eyes wondered upon a boy that looked around 17 years old, his skin was a liter tone and his blonde hair feel over his deep brown eyes. Seth was taken in by the boys beauty as if he was an angel sent by Ra.  
  
A wipe hit the boy hard in the back causing him to thrust forward and hit the ground wincing. Seth turned and headed for he door not being able to watch. that's when Atem stood up and walked over to the railing "leave that boy alone! Bring him to me this instant!" Atem yelled. Seth smiled, _at least you saved him_ he thought.  
  
Seth walked with Atem to the throne room and stood by his side as the soldiers brought the blonde in. Seth watched the throw him to the ground and take their post next to the door. Isis walked down the steps "oh dear, you poor child" she said and leaned down next to him. Seth watched her help him to his knees as he bowed his eyes to Atem. "what is your name?" Atem asked kindly with an extra sweet tone, he only used when he really wanted to know something.  
  
"Jo…Jono" the blonde said and closed his eyes "I am sorry your royal ness, I tried my best to help build your pyramid" he said. "Jono I am not mad at you," yami said and smiled "you may look at me" he said kindly. Jono looked up, tears were holding out in his eyes, something struck Seth as he shook his head. Atem looked at Seth "are you okay?" he asked "excuse me" he said and bowed walking out of the room.  
  
The High Priest Seth walked down the hall looking at the floor. His feet tapped lightly on tile as he sighed and stopped walking over to the railing looking out into the desert. He sighed "that boy.. I feel as if I know him from some ware" he said. "maybe he remembers you, we know nothing of your past, accept that your name is Seth" said Isis, she must have fallowed him out. "I doubt that" he said and felt a hand on his solider "he has burns irremovable on his back arms, just like you, I'm sure he was the one who saved you" she said.  
  
It may be so, Seth only dreamt of nightmare of when he was a child, Isis tried spells to remove the dreams but they were engraved into Seth's heart. "lets ask him after he is finished talking to Atem" she said kindly. "is he staying here with us?" Seth asked. Isis nodded "I requested he stayed in the room next to yours that way you can show him around" she said. "why me?" Seth asked pointed to himself and blinked several times.  
  
"Seth! Would you please show Jono around?" Atem asked stepping up behind him. "told ya" Isis said pointing to her necklace. "I despise you" Seth grunted at Isis as she giggled "I love you too" he said and grabbed Atems arm pulling him off. The blonde looked at Seth "you look failure" he said and Seth looked at him, he wanted to say the same thing but he just nodded. The two were quiet as Seth walked Jono down the hallways and to his chamber. "eh… Seth?" Jono asked and looked at the ground blushing a bit. "hm?" Seth asked feeling the nights breeze coming threw as the last bit of sun rays hit the sky. It was about time for dinner, but Seth didn't feel like eating tonight. "do you mind if I sleep with you tonight, I get a little a fried when I'm a big place by myself" Jono said poking his fingers together.  
  
"I don't mind" Seth said and they walked over to the next bedroom together and Seth opened the door, The blonde looked around at the gold and Blue room "wow, its beautiful" he said. Seth smiled a bit "thanks.." he said quietly and fallowed Jono in. Jono took a seat on the blue silk bed and Seth sat down on a chair on the other side of the room watching him. Jono looked at Seth and smiled a bit, Seth remembered that smile from some ware, it was one of a kind to him."ware do you come from?" Seth asked, Jounouchi looked at his hands "I'm not sure…"he said, Seth saw the burn marks on the blondes hands and stood up, he walked over and took Jono's hand "what happened to your hands?" he asked looking them over thoroughly. "I should ask you the same" Jono said looking at Seth's hands. Their fingers enter winded around one another. Seth looked up into Jono's eyes and saw the blondes face coming towards his.  
  
Before their lips met there was a knock on the door and Seth stood walking over, Isis stood at the door "I thought you two might want to Eat diner together" she said and handed Seth the tray, waving to Jono she closed the door and walked off. "hungry?" Seth asked, Jono took the platter and dug threw the food eating like a pig. He had never had such good food in all his life hitting his chest he gasp for air and smiled "that was good." Seth looked at him amazed "I think I'll pass" Seth said and took a seat on the bed again. Jono walked over and sat next to Seth. He smiled a bit.  
  
Seto held a finger to the side of Jono's mouth and wiped away smudge of sauce, he also got the rise our of the blondes hair. "thanks…"Jono said and leaned forward, laying his head on Seth's shoulder. The sky was dark now so Jono closed his eyes and fell asleep breathing gently on Seth's neck. The brunette smiled. He pulled the covered out from beneath them and laid the blonde down next to him. As soon as he parted Jono the blonde snuggled up to his neck again. Seth blushed looking surprised. The wind blew the candles out like normal and Seth closed his eyes going to sleep as well.

* * *

I think I made Seth a little different, I didn't want him to be to mean for he knew down in his heart he loves Jono. Oh if you don't know Seto is Seth in past life and Jono is Jounouchi. Okay TTYL 


	3. Nightmare on elm street mixed with the T...

Chapter 3  
  
let may say this like I say in all my other fanfics. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER! You should now I hate it and I don't want to hear it. I know my fanfic are fast, that's why I don't feel like publishing my book yet. Stuff like that makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job and I should stop writing. So don't tell me I'm rushing the fanfic! I know I'm doing it, I'll fix it when I feel like it so you can just bite my ass.  
  
And for those who are kind and tell me I'm doing a good job, thank you, your really nice -huggles you tightly- well I will continue the fanfic just for you. Here it goes

* * *

Seto shot up and hit his head on top of the low bed "ware am I?" he asked looking around the room. Their were pictures all over the walls of super models and cars, Seto eyed out the normal photographs, he couldn't see it very well though. "your away" Jounouchi said walking into the room, and caught Seto's shock. The brunette looked surprised "what happened?" he asked and climbed out of the low bed trying not to hit his head, he did anyways. "I kidnapped you" Jounouchi said with a joking voce as Seto glared at him. "you passed out and I knew you were just sleeping so I didn't take you to the hospital, beside, I couldn't figure witch key was to the house" Jounouchi said picking up Seto's key ring and looked at the keys.  
"Thanks... I guess" he said and stood up, the blonde studied him over thoroughly and grabbed the brunettes left hand with his right "you aren't going to leave now, are you?" he asked with bug puppy eyes. "why shouldn't I leave? I have a business to run" he said. "Seto!" yelled Mokuba from down the hall with a worried voice. "its okay mokuba! He's fine" Jounouchi yelled adding onto Seto's headache. "woohoo!" Mokuba yelled and pulled Serenity down the hall and stopped looking at the twos hands together. Their fingers slipped threw one another's. "maybe we should leave you two alone" Serenity giggled at them, The two looked at the hands and pulled away fast.  
  
"well that's not fair, I think you two make a cute couple" said an elderly women from behind Serenity and Mokuba. "mom!" Jounouchi and Serenity yelled in surprised. "I think we all have happy news today" she smiled kindly at Seto "I do believe I know you" she said pointing to him. "everyone into the kitchen, your father and me have some news for you guys" she said kissing Serenity's cheek. "maybe we should leave" Seto said trying to avoid Jounouchi mom for some reason. "no way! Lets go!" Mokuba yelled and grabbed Jounouchi whom had reached for Seto's hand and the walked into the kitchen like a big family.  
  
"Who are you two?" Asked a man with deep blonde hair likes Jounouchi, only it was slicked back. _For once he isn't in his underwear and drunk _thought Jounouchi. "sit, sit" said the mother. Serenity sat and Mokuba stood next to her chair. Jounouchi wouldn't let go of Seto's hand so the older boy stood behind Jounouchi chair and draped his arm over Jounouchi's shoulder. "Sweetie, this is Mokuba, he is dating are little girl" she said with starry eyes. "I'm not sure who this one is" she said looking at Seto. "that's my big brother!" Mokuba said smiling.  
  
"what's your name sonny?"  
"Seto Kaiba"  
Who old are you?  
"18"  
Do you drive?  
"I guess..."  
Have you been in jail?" the elder man asked staring straight at Seto. "what's with your dad?" Seto whispered to Jounouchi "he's a little crazy" Jounouchi said. "well have you been in jail?" the he asked "no" Seto replied. "are you dating my son?" asked the mother. "what makes you think that?" Seto questioned, he was looking very annoyed. "you were asleep in his room" the father asked getting up in Seto's face. "were you sleeping together?" asked the women. "okay nock it off, your embarrassing him" Serenity said. "yeah, Seto passed out and Jounouchi brought him here, they really hate watchtower I don't see how they could stand being in the same room" Mokuba winked at Seto. "unless you counting their still holding hands" Serenity said. "Jounouchi looked up at Seto's face, it was red from embarrassment and from anger "hehe... I thing I should let go now" Jounouchi said once Seto clonked Jou on the head.  
  
"I remember you!" Serenities mom yelled pointing at Seto "your step father's company knocked mine out of business!" she yelled. Mokuba and Seto jumped "run!" Mokuba yelled and both boys ran out the from door. "get the chainsaw!" yelled the elderly women as the family held her back. Seto and Mokuba ran around the corner and sighed in relief "you just had to make her remember!" Mokuba yelled at him. "that was like nightmare on elm street" Seto joked and they looked up at the street sign "this is elm street, man that's just scary" Mokuba said. "lets go home" Seto said and started to walk and sighed "I left my phone and keys in the mutt's room" he said and walked back around the corner "I hate meeting parents" Seto said and walked towards the staircase.  
  
Jounouchi walked out of the door and walked down the stairs handing the stuff to Seto "sorry about that" Jounouchi said smiling a bit. "that's fine, she wasn't as bad as Dukes mother" Seto said. "nightmare on elm street mixed with the Texas chainsaw, yeah I pity you right now" Jounouchi said and jumped when Serenity popped her head out of the door "lets go to your house before my mom figured out how to start a chainsaw..." Serenity said and sighed.  
  
"sorry guys" the wheelers said to Seto and Mokuba once they started walking, Seto got a triple puppy eye attack from the three. "don't you have a limo to take us?" Serenity asked complaining that her feet hurt, mokuba couldn't give her a piggy back ride so he sighed. "the drivers are off on the weekends" Seto said and Mokuba nodded. "hey Serenity, look theirs are neighbor hood, I'll race you to the front sign!" Mokuba yelled and started to run. "no fair!" Serenity yelled and ran after him. The older boys watched them and sighed.  
  
"sorry for holding your hand, I just..." Jounouchi finished the rest to quietly for Seto to hear. "its okay..." he said and saw Mokuba bouncing up and down as him and Serenity began to giggle. "you sure you don't mind us coming over?" Jounouchi asked "if you just stay out of my way then I don't mind" Seto said his coldness overcoming the fear of Jou's mom now. "well Mr. Sunshine is back" Jounouchi said and chuckled. Seto shot him an evil glare and they walked into the neighborhood.  
  
(just for times sake I'm going to skip all the details and it is now dark outside, witch makes it around 8:30ish)  
  
"how did you do that?" Jounouchi asked looking at Mokuba's controller "square, square, triangle, circle, square, square" Mokuba said and smiled "Seto taught me it yesterday when I got him to play." Jounouchi looked at Seto whom was watching since Serenity said she would attack him if he tried to leave. "I challenge you Kaiba" he said "you have to beat Mokuba first" Seto said and Mokuba giggled. "no fair" Jounouchi sighed and then gave Seto the puppy eyes. "damn you" he said and took Mokuba controller. Seto kicked Jou's butt about four times in Soul callubare2 before Jounouchi gave up.  
  
"man Jounouchi, you suck at this game" Serenity said and giggled with Mokuba. The younger boy answered the door when the pizza man knocked on the door. "when did you order pizza?" Seto asked. "when you and jounouchi were playing" he said. Honda stood at the door "No way!" he yelled. Jounouchi looked up at him "Honda! Hey man what are you doing in that outfit?" he asked "what are you doing at the Kaiba?" Honda asked. "hanging out since our mom tried to chase Seto and Mokuba will a chainsaw" Serenity said. "hey Serenity" Honda said with lovey dovey eyes. "dude I wouldn't do that" Honda said and Mokuba kicked Honda in the balls "she mine!" Mokuba yelled. Seto and Jounouchi started to laugh seeing Hondas face.  
  
Jounouchi blinked "I think my butts asleep" he said and Seto gave him a weird look. "oh! Seto Get away from him!" Serenity yelled and Jounouchi let one rip "greetings from the interior" he said. Seto covered his nose and moth and stood running to the front door "damn Jou, that's nasty" Honda said at Mokuba and Serenity stumbled out the door laughing. "this disturbing" Seto grunted after getting a waft of clean air. "oh come on, I can't even smell it" Jounouchi said laughing. Honda and Seto exchanged glance and shook their heads. "it loosened you up a bit" Jounouchi said. Mokuba and serenity had tears streaming from their eyes as they rolled on the front lawn laughing. "you kids nock it off!" yelled the officer walking by. "bite me!" Jounouchi said walking out. "I think we better get them to stop before they pee their pants" Honda said. Seto walked over and picked Mokuba up upside down and the younger boy stopped laughing. "your no fun" Mokuba said. And Serenity screamed as a little black and white mouse crawled onto her hand.  
  
"hey! Its lineal!" mokuba said and picked up the rat "oh joy" Seto said and watched Jou help Serenity stand. "what time is it?" Serenity asked and Seto looked at his watch "9:30" he said and watch the two jump "our parents are going to kill us!" they yelled. "we have to go" Serenity said and Jounouchi nodded. "will you come over tomorrow?" Mokuba asked and Serenity kissed his cheek "I promise" she said. Jounouchi walked over to Seto and gave him a hug "see ya around" he said and Seto looked confused. "hey! I said nock it off!" the officer yelled. "get lost!" Seto yelled at her and she ran off.  
  
Mokuba handed Honda 20 dollar bill "forget the pizza, here's a tip "mokuba said and the Honda shrugged, he took Jounouchi and Serenity home as well. "life's great" Mokuba said. "Not when I have school tomorrow" Seto said and the two went inside and jumped into bed.

* * *

Brittany (me): he had to have a funny chapter  
Seto: that wasn't funny! Man Jounouchi stinks  
Jounouchi: MuHaHaHaHaHa  
Seto: -glares-  
Jounouchi -glares-  
Mokuba and Serenity: -sweat drop- just get them together!  
Seto: Wait! Your trying to get us together?  
Jounouchi: -holds up contract- that's not true, you can't do dat!  
Brittany: Bite me, for it is there.  
Jounouchi: -read over contract- oh hell no!  
Seto -gasp- damn you!  
Jounouchi: -pokes fingers together- but I do like kibbles (that's my nic name for Kaiba, kibbles)  
Seto: no one loves you like I do  
-Seto and Jounouchi kiss under the big full moon-  
Brittany: I don't get paid enough for this....  
Mokuba: leave a review, bah bye


	4. Mana's plan and Seth's love

Chapter 4  
  
I really love this song, its called Last Thing by Diana Anaid. Its perfect song for a SetoXJounouchi fanfic, I'm going to use it for the Squall to either missing, or Can you see me now, Jounouchi? Tell me witch one it should be then I'll write it. But here's the next chapter for this fanfic.

* * *

Beautiful sun rays glanced over the deserts hills of sand and fell upon Jono's face, the blondes eyes fluttered open as he looked at the bronze chest his head laid on. Looking up he saw Seth and smiled, the brunette was so beautiful sleeping so peacefully. "I never want to leave this position" Jono said and kissed the nape of Seth's neck.  
  
"you will soon my dear child" Said a mans voice. Jono sat up "who's there?" he asked, he wondered how Seth was sleeping threw all off this. "he can not hear you, I blocked him sense out" said the voice. "who are you?" Jounouchi commanded again. "impatient are we...well I am Baku" said a white haired figure from the shadows. "Baku? You're the king of thieves!" he said shocked. "excellent memory, now you will do as you promise and kill Seth!" he ordered. "my promise?" Jono asked. "don't tell me you forgot" Baku asked taking a seat in Seth's chair "I freed your soul from the shadow realm now you must fulfill your promise and kill my cousin Seth" Baku said. "but...but.." Jounouchi felt tears come o his eyes. "you have 7 days, kill him or I will kill you, and you tell Seth I will kill him in front of you" Baku said and disappeared.  
  
Seth looked opened his eyes and looked at Jono "what is it?" he asked in confusion "oh Seth!" Jono wailed and hugged the brunette tightly. Seth blinked and then wrapped his arms around Jono "its okay.. Calm down" Seth said assuming Jono just had a bad dream and that was it. "don't leave me Seth, promise me you'll stay right here" Jono said hiding his face in Seth's bare chest. "I won't leave you" he said stroking the blonde locks of hair.  
  
Atem and Isis ran in "what's happened?" they asked and looked at the two boys. "what the hell is going on?" asked one of the priest entering the room. "I handled it" Seth said looking over to them, Jounouchi had fallen in a light sleep in Seth's arms, tears still ran down his cheeks "the poor thing" Isis said and walked over and helped laid Jono down so they wouldn't wake him. "what did you do Seth?" Atem asked. "when I woke up he as yelling at something and crying" Seth said.  
  
"I say you and the boy are getting to close" said one of the priest. "yes, Seth, you haven't fallen in love with him have you?" Atem asked. Seth looked like he was going to be sick "he have to be kidding me, you told me to be close to him, and nothing is going between us" Seth growled. "then why were you hugging him in the same bed?" asked the priest "one, he hates being alone in the dark and two I was comforting from whatever it was that scared him" he said. Atem sighed "don't let your friendship turn into a love, you know the rules in the place" he said and walked out. So did the other but Isis. "Seth...you do love him don't you?" she asked. Seth looked at her and closed his eyes.  
  
(TIME SKIP)  
  
Seth stood outside in the gardens, he looked at the silver fountain and watched the water drip into the bottom. The high priest sighed and sat at the edge and dips his finger tips into the water and ran them in circles. He did not here the foot steps coming up from behind him "its peaceful here" Said a young boy. "hey Jono" Seth said but didn't look back at him. "is something wrong?" The blonde asked and took a seat next to Seth placing his back to the Brunettes back.  
  
"no...nothing is wrong" Seth said and looked at the blondes reflection, the blonde smiled and reached his hand into the water and caught Seth's finger tip and slid his hand into the brunettes hand. "I know your lying, please tell me" Jono said in a soft voice. Seth smiled "you've only known me for a day and you know me to well" he said and let Jono's hand go, and turned around to face him. The blonde was nose to nose with Seth and looked in his sapphire eyes _ware have I seen those eyes before? Their so failure to me, like their engraved into my heart but who is he really?_ Jono asked himself. Seth opened his mouth to seek but lost the words. He stood up "I have to go" he said and rushed into the palace.  
  
Seth walked down the hall and stopped, he looked over his shoulder at a rattling pot. "come out Mana" he said and the young girl popped out of the pot and hugged him "hey Seth, what's wrong?" she asked letting him go. "I can't tell you..." he said and felt his ear being grabber by Mans tiny fingers "you will tell me" she yelled. Seth glared at her then covered her mouth "fine, lets go some ware private" he said and Mana tried to get hi in the pot. Seth pulled her down the hall and into a storage room.  
  
"why is this such a big secret?" Mana asked, she knew it was a big one since Seth pulled them into a storage room. "Mana... I think I love someone..." he said and Mana blinked "who is it?" she asked in confusion, love wasn't a big secret around the palace. "don't tell anyone... I think I love ...Jono" said and looked to the side. Mana gasped and fell off the box she was sitting on "Seth! that's forbidden!" she yelled at him. "That's my it's a secret!" Seth yelled at her.  
  
There was a tap on the door "excuse me?" a maid asked and the two fell out of the closet fighting and tugging on watchtowers faces. The maid giggled and watched them fit. After a bit Seth gave up and Mana took the victory. "Seth! I got an idea!" Mana yelled and grabbed his ear whispering her idea in it.  
  
(TIME SKIP) The darkness of the moonless night covered the palace. Seth stood in the chamber of Atem. Mana's plan was to get Atem to like him more them a friend and then take him of advantage and then Atem will change the rules and Seth will be with Jono. But he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for this. The pharaoh stepped into his room and closed the door. He bare chest gleamed from the candle light in the room. He walked over to the balcony to look out into the dark night. Seth had to make his move now or never.  
  
"I wind feels lovely tonight" Atem said and felt two strong hands grab him around the waist "who?" he asked and looked up into Seth's eyes. "Seth..." he said and felt his body grow week "what are you doing in here?" Atem asked. "I'm here to show you how I really feel" Seth said and leaned down kissing the young pharaoh on the lips. Atem pushed Seth into the room and onto the bed. He laid on the older boys chest and smirked "I thought you would never find out" Atem said and felt his finger intertwine with Atems and they kiss passionately until Atem fell asleep on Seth's chest.  
  
Seth laid with Atem until the sun rose and the pharaoh awoke. "I...love you Seth" said Atem and kisses the brunette on the lips once before standing. Seth smiled and placed a hand on Atems cheek "will you change the rules? For our love?" he asked and Atem nodded kissing him once more and stood up leaving the room. Seth sighed and left as well, he wondered how Jono handled the night by himself. Walking in the door he saw Jono hugging Seth's pillow tears running down his face.  
  
"Jono? Are you okay?" he asked and closed the door. Jono stood up and ran over to Seth causing the priest to hit is back on the door. Jono clung to Seth tightly "you didn't come back last night, I was so afraid Seth! You promised me!" he said and Seth lifted the blondes chin "I'm sorry Jono" he said and came nose to nose with boy. Jono rushed and kissed Seth before he could look away. Seth felt those sweet lips of Jono on his. He would never forget that kiss. But he remembered one just like it. that's when the priest passed out and fell into Jono's arms. "Seth? Seth?...SETH!" Jono yelled.  
  
(I know I'm starting to get confusing but now were are in Seth's dream now)  
  
Fire consumed the town around the boy. He reached for his mothers hand "mommy! don't go!" yelled the brunette. "Seth! Run, save yourself!" yelled the mother and the burning house fell onto her. "Mommy!" Seth yelled and ran towards the circle of the village. He dropped to his knee's and passes out from all the smoke. "please wake up, I don't want to be alone" said a young boy. Seth opened his eyes and looked at the blonde "your not alone" he said and sat up, both were covered in burn marks from head to toe. The flames were dying down thanks to the rain and wind from the storm that blew in when Seth was sleeping. The blonde held out his hand and Seth took it. When the boys hands came together I felt like something had shot them and the both fell to the ground unconscious. When Seth woke up Atem was hovering over him and smiling "your going to be just fine" he said and the rest was a blur.  
  
Seth shot up an gasped for air, Isis looked at the Brunette "Seth! Are you okay?" she asked. "what?...what happened?" he asked and held a hand to his head from the headache "you passed out and Jono brought you here, the poor boy must really care for you, he couldn't find his way until he ran into Atem. "Seth! Don't you ever worry us like that again!" Jono and Atem yelled at the same time  
  
"you must lay down and rest for now" Isis said and Seth did so. Closing his eyes

* * *

okay yeah I know I'm not going with my summery at all so I'm going to change it as soon as I post this chapter


	5. Why Did You Hang Out With Me, Today?

Chapter 5

yeah sorry I haven't been writing. But I just don't feel like it lately. Anyways here's the next chapter

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The sound of that annoying thing they called a alarm clock banged in Seto's ear. The brunette grabbed the clock and tossed it across the room hearing it bust against his wall. "I don't want to go to school" the boy said. "Seto! Wake up were going to be late!" Mokuba yelled running into his brothers room. "you lazy bum" the raven haired boy said and laughed at his brothers expression. The younger boy walked over the end of Seto's bed and grabbed his ankles pulling on them. "gah! I'm up!" Seto yelled as he fell out of the bed. "good, we have 30 minutes before you have to get to class so hop to it!" Mokuba said and walked out of the room. 

Seto stood and walked over to his closet, getting dressed he walked over to the bathroom and finished getting ready (people, I'm a girl so I wouldn't know what boys do in the bathroom.) He looked at the clock on his laptop sitting on the computer center in the corner and sighed. Grabbing his briefcase the brunette walked out of his room and down the stairs. Slipping his shoe's on as he walked towards the door "I'm going to walk Mokuba. I'll see you after work" he called and walked out.

_why am I walking? I'm going to be late if I walk. Oh well _he thought to himself as he walked down the streets with some kids from other schools. He looked around and saw kids from East Side, Komi, and Domino High heading for the schools. His eyes ran over the crowds as he bumped into someone falling backwards. "sorry" said a boys voice. "hey Kaiba, your going to be late" Said the other boy. Seto looked up at Honda and then to Jounouchi whom sat on his butt. "I think I know that" Seto said and stood up. Jounouchi stood up as well "wanna ditch school with us?" he asked and Seto shot him an evil look. "I rather not" he said. "oh come on Kaiba, your never out of school take a break" Honda said. "your never in school" Seto said and the two boys looked at each other "he's got a good point" Jounouchi said. "well we have five minutes to get to class" Honda said and started running. Seto and Jounouchi watched him them ran after him as well.

The boys made it to class on time and Seto got a few stares from the other kids when he ran in with Jounouchi. School was pretty boring when it started. The kids did the same as every day. Well that was until 6th period. Seto was talking to Jounouchi near his locker when the blonde realized he was going to be late and ran off forgetting his book bag. "He has gym" Seto said and picked up the book bag looking at the gymnasium. "I hate gym" he said and herd a door slam into the wall and a tall man walked out.

"are you Yugi Moto?!" he yelled as Seto looked up at him. "I'm Seto Kaiba" he said and felt his color being grabbed and dragged into the gym. "let me go!" Seto struggled to get free. "get dressed out Mr. Moto!" he yelled as Seto sweat dropped. "what are you doing here" said a voice. Seto looked at Jounouchi "hares your book bag" he said handing it to Jounouchi. "Mr. Moto is trying to skip class" the teacher. "I'm not Yugi!" Seto yelled. "come on Yugi" Jounouchi said and grabbed his hand. Seto blinked and glared at he was pulled into the dressing room.

"your not going to be able to leave the gym. that's our sub for the day" Jounouchi said and handed Kaiba a uniform. "no way am I dressing out!" he said and leaned against the lockers. "oh come on. How bad can it be? All we do is sit around" Jounouchi said and walked over to Kaiba. He patted his hand against Seto's cheek and blew him a kiss as he walked out of the locker room. Seto blushed a bit. "I'm going to kill you" he said and changed into the uniform walking out and was tackled by Jounouchi. Honda, and Duke. "man, what are you doing here? Your not the type to take gym" Honda said. "I wouldn't if Jounouchi didn't say I was Yugi" he said. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Seto and smiled. "hands off" he said and the teacher looked at them shaking his head. "gah! Jounouchi!" yelled a girl and tackled him to the ground slapping him "hands of Kaiba!" the girls yelled. "Kaiba?" the teacher asked and the class nodded "who did you think he was?" the girls asked. "Yugi Moto" the teacher said and watched the class laugh like crazy.

"That's Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp" said a boy in the back row of kids. "so you weren't lying and he was," The teacher looked at Seto and Jounouchi. Seto looked annoyed "well he'll just take Yugi's place for today" said the teachers. "WHAT?!" Seto yelled and watched the teacher walk off. "hey Kaiba, if Jounouchi can run without tripping over his feet then you can pass gym" Honda said. "I hate gym" Seto said and leaned against the wall. "I told you we should have ditched" Honda said and Jou nodded. "bite me" Seto said and Duke chuckled "Kaiba, you just look funny in a gym uniform" he said and Seto smirked "like wise" he said. Duke stuck his tongue out.

Everyone gasped which caught the boys attention. "Kaiba? Your hanging out with Jounouchi!" a girl yelled and Seto blinked. "aw! that's so...so.. kawii!" they yelled making big sparkly eyes at the two. "are they always like that?" Seto asked leaning over to jounouchi whom stood next to him. "only when your not around" he said and smiled. Seto herd the bell ring and a smile came upon his face _I'm free!_ he yelled in his mind. He stood up and was caught by Jounouchi "dude that's not the bell to leave that's the bell to tell you your suppose to be in here" he said. Seto glared at the clock "like I said. I hate gym" he said and leaned against the wall again.

The rest of Gym class the boys sat against the wall talking about political things and duel monsters. Jounouchi even tricked Seto into talking about food. That made Duke and Honda laugh. Finally the bell rang and everyone could go home. "Were' free!" Jounouchi yelled and pulled Seto out of the locker room when they were both dressed. And out the front doors heading down the street together.

"you know Kaiba, I thought I didn't like you but you're a pretty okay guy" Jounouchi said and smiled at Seto. The brunette blinked and realized this was Jounouchi he was hanging out with "thanks...I guess" Seto said and herd a giggle come from Jou. "what?" he asked as the blonde smiled "its just, you seem more calm since last night, your not just being nice cause both my mom and my sister threatened you?" Jou asked. Seto sweat dropped "nah, I guess Mokuba was right, I do need some "friends" to hang out with" Seto said and herd a gasp come from Jounouchi. "so were your friends now?" Jounouchi asked and Seto nodded "I guess" he said and got tackled hugged to the ground. "you can get off me now" Seto said trying to pull free from between Jounouchi and the sidewalk. "sorry" Jounouchi said and stood up pulling Seto up as well.

"aw, that's so cute" Said Anzu from a bush near by. Honda and Duke watched the two boys "that's so pathetic, they should have slept together by now" Honda said and got a disturbed looks from both Anzu and Duke. "what, me and Duke-" before he could finish Duke covered his mouth "exta on the enta" Duke said. "ew, I didn't need to hear that" Anzu said and held the binoculars up to her eyes again. The two were setting together at a table in a café.

"hey I know, we can have a duel" jounouchi said and smiled and pulled his cards out. "are you sure you want to do that?" Seto asked and pulled his deck out as well. "yeah, I can beat you" he said and smiled. Seto chuckled a bit and they drew their cards playing a few games. Jounouchi was crushed each time. "When did you get hose cards?" Jounouchi asked pointing to the ones that appeared in Seto's hand every time. "someone sent them to me for my last birthday" he said and Jounouchi gasped "you have a birthday?" he looked amazed. Seto had a sweat drop "you dork" he said between chuckles. Jou Smiled and giggled along with him. _I thought I hated jounouchi, but I'm having a really great time hanging out with him... could it have something to do with those dreams from the past handful of nights?_ Seto wondered. Jou looked at him and tilted his head _something's on his mind, I can tell. He wouldn't be nice to me like this unless their was something behind it_ the blonde reached his hand out and took Seto's. "come on, lets go for a walk" Jou said. "I should probably get you home before your mother comes after me" Seto said seeing that the sun was beginning to set. "nah, come on we can go to the park" with that sentence the boys left the café

The moon mixed in with the sunset as the two walked down the street and into the park. Seto held Jou's hand between their bodies. People gave them odd stares as they passed but the boys walked in silence. The two blushed a bit over the nose as they noticed the sky was now deep blue with sparkles of glitter in the sky with the full moon overhead. The cool breeze of October blew between them causing the blonde to shiver. Seto let go of the blondes hand and placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him close. Jou flushed from the cold and from the touch of Seto's hand on his shoulder. The stood on the bridge looking at the pond stretching far off into the ocean some ware.

"Kaiba? Why did you hang out with me today?" Jounouchi asked and looked up at Seto. Seto blinked and shrugged "I'm not sure" he said. He lied. "please tell me" The blondes hair blew in the gentle cold wind. The smell of pumpkins was near off. "lets see... it feels nice to be around you" Seto said. Jounouchi blinked and smiled. He stepped up on top of the tip of his toes and kissed Seto on the lips. The brunette blushed, he didn't expect that from jounouchi. He closed his eyes until their lips parted. Seto smiled as Jounouchi blushed then turned "I got to go" he said running off into the night. Seto watched him run off and lifted his fingers to his lips looking surprised then smiled "bye Jounouchi" he whispered to the wind and headed home from the other side of the park.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
sorry it took so long to write it. But school is hard when you've been out as much as I have. Make up work piled on top of regular work. Anyways. I had a project due last week and I wanted to put all my effort into it. And I got a 107 or an A. I got the highest score on the test so I'm happy. Anyways. Here you are. bye-bye


	6. Jono Come Back!

Chapter 6

I'm not really feeling like writing now a days so my work wont be good much, but I have a new character, Madah is the dark magician in past life 

The wind blew across the tan boys face as his slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes. The priest looked around and sat up, he was in his room again. The silver silk sheets were wrestled together from his tossing and turning. _what was that?_ he thought_ it was so clear and familiar, but I never seen a place like that_ for once he remembered his dream about he future but didn't know it. The priest climbed out of the bed and walked over to his balcony looking down into the court yard.  
Jono was playing with some kids that lived in the palace. Seth smiled, the blonde looked so happy with the kids. He leaned against the railing and placed his chin on his hand. The wind blew softly, it meant a storm was rolling in, a bad one from the looks of clouds in the far west.  
"Seth! Your up!" Said Jono waving "come play with us uncle Seth!" the children called, Seth had adopted the name of 'uncle' since he was the one whom played with the children. "yes, _uncle_ Seth" Jono said teasingly. Seth smiled a bit at the joke. The kids hit Jono yelled that they could only call him uncle. "okay, leave Jono alone kids" Seth said, as he jumped over the railing landing on a giant pillow Mana summoned when she saw him jump.  
"I'm not done with my training! I still need you in one piece" she said and jumped over the edge landing next to him. Seth blinked as the wave she made in the pillow pushed him off and face first onto the ground. "opse" Mana looked surprised. Jono didn't help much when he tackled Seth. The kids jumped on top of Seth and Jono as well. "yay!" they cheered together.  
"I see your well again" Madah said looking at Seth. "yeah, I'm fine now, I need to speak with you though" he said. Jono punched Seth's arm "what about me" he asked pointing to himself. Seth rubbed his arm "ow…I'll tell you too, just don't hit me again" he said and the blonde giggled. "okay,, Jono I need to talk with Seth alone for a bit, can you take the children for a walk?" Madah asked. Jono looked at Seth and nodded "sure" he said and gathered the children walking back inside.  
Madah held a hand out and helped Seth up "you had another dream didn't you?" he asked. Seth stood and nodded "yeah, I could actually remember it clearly, like it just happened" he said looking at his hands. "come, lets walk" Madah said and the Two priest walked side by side towards the lake. "I've been having dreams as well" Madah said finally. It had been pretty silent when they left.  
"of what?" Seth asked. Madah was silent, they came to a tree next to the oasis and he looked at the priest "of you" he said and blushed looking at the water. "what do you mean?" Seth looked confused now. "I….I….I love you Seth, I know its forbidden but I can't stop thinking about you…" Madah said and stepped in front of Seth looking right into his eyes. Seth felt guilty enough for sleeping with Atom and leaving Jono alone but if the blonde found out about Madah loving him, he might try to kill him. "but…" before Seth finished Madah stepped closer placing his lips on Seth's and pushed the brunette into the tree. Seth went wide eyed, he didn't want Madah to be heart broken but what if Jono saw them.  
"S….Seth" said a voice, Jono stood about 5 feet away, tears fell from his eyes as he clinched his fist together. Madah fell to his butt when Seth pushed him away "Jono" he said surprised. Jono glared "so I was just some toy for you, do you make out with every guy in the castle, let me guess you slept with the pharaoh as well" he yelled, Seth felt something warm in his eyes as he closed them turning his head to the side and then opened them to slits "Oh Ra! You did!" he said and ran at Seth pushing him to the ground. He sat on the brunettes chest and held his arm back getting ready to punch Seth.  
Seth closed his eyes tightly but opened them when he felt tears fall on his face "I can't hit….even if I hate you" Jono sobbed and closed his eyes "why Seth! Why?!" he yelled. Seth didn't answer. He sat up and Jono sat in front of him covering his face with his hands. Seth held his hand out to touch Jono's shoulder but the blonde smacked it away. He stood "I'm go back!" he yelled "what do you mean?" Seth asked standing. "I'm going back to my homeland!" the blonde yelled and pushed Seth into the oasis water and ran off.  
Madah looked at Seth as he climbed out "Seth…I'm so sorry" he said, he looked at the Seth and saw tears come from the blue eyes. "just…go" he said. Madah did as he said and walked back to the palace.

When the sun set the clouds of the storm blew in, thunder crackled and rain began to poor down. Seth sa under the tree hugging his knee's to his chest, tears were still coming to his eyes. He just losted the one he loved.  
"you really loved him" Mana said from behind the tree. She sat on her knee's next to Seth. "it doesn't matter, he's going back to his home land, I don't even know ware it is" he said. Mana placed a hand Seth's shoulder "maybe we can find him, he took a horse north, I think he might have lived in Rome" he said. Seth looked at her "are you sure?" he asked. Mana nodded and stood holding her hand out. Seth stood up as well "thanks Mana" he said and she lugged forward giving him a hug "your like my big brother, its my job to help you" she said. Seth smiled and they went back to the palace together.

"No Seth! I can't risk losing you!" Atem yelled. "But I need to apologized to Jono!" Seth yelled. Madah stared at the golden floor. The Pharaoh and his priest had been arguing about going to get Jono. "Seth, you don't even know ware he lived" Atem said. "Mana said he was heading for Rome, please Atem, let me go to him" Seth said. Atem looked at Seth "why do you want to bring him back so much?" he asked  
Seth looked to the ground. He was silent for awhile, Atem stared at him sternly. "I….I…" Seth couldn't spill it. He knew if Atem knew about him and Jono then he would be banished from the kingdom forever. But was his love worth it?  
"what is it?" Isis asked looking worried. "I love Jon!" he yelled at Atem "I don't care if our love is forbidden, if it means I have to lose my place in this kingdom then so be it but I'm going to find Jono and tell him!" Seth turned and headed for the doors. Atem looked like he was about to lay on his death bed "You love Jono? I thought you loved me!" he yelled. "I was trying to get you to change the rules so Jono and me could be happy together" he said looking over his shoulder. Atem glared at him but sighed "if you love him that much…then go get him" he said. Seth blinked and smiled "thank you sir" he said and ran out of the palace. Mana had a horse read for him as he ran out of the palace. "thanks Mana!" he said and jumped on the back and the horse took off in the dark rainy night as thunder and lighting rolled across the sky

_I'm coming for you Jono! I still love you, and I will never stay away_ he thought as he road off  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I actually think it turned out pretty good… anyways, bye bye


	7. Dance Seto! Dance!

Chapter 7

Me:-glares at computer-  
Seto: uh….Brittany?  
Jou: Seto! Don't!  
Me:-unplugs computer and throws it at Seto-  
Jou: Brittany! What's your deal?  
Me: what do ya think  
Jou: take off your shoe  
Me; why should it?!  
Jou: -grabs shoe and pulls out pebble- better?  
Me:-smiles big- yay!  
Seto: Jounouchi!-squiggles under computer-  
Jou:-laughs at Seto-  
Seto:-glares at us while we laugh-

* * *

"You did what?!" Yugi yelled at Jounouchi as Honda and Anzu entered the room. "It really wasn't that bad Yug'" Jounouchi was blushing a tad.  
"What's going on?" Anzu asked as she took her seat next to the boys. "Ask Jou, he's got some weird news" Yami said. "ware'd you come from?" Jounouchi asked. Yami chuckled at the baffled blonde's face. "Dude, what happened?" Honda asked wrapping his arm around Jou's neck trying to get the blonde to talk. "Hand's off!" Jounouchi yelled as the chair tipped over and Jounouchi fell to the ground.  
"I didn't think you would fall head over heals for him" Yami teased. Jounouchi looked up at Seto who was blushing slightly. Jounouchi's face turned dark red and stood up fast "uh….hi Kaiba" he said smiling a bit. Anzu blinked "what happened between you two?" she asked and giggled. Yami was sitting on the ground with tears from his eyes. "what's so funny Yami?" Honda asked, he looked at Kaiba and the Jounouchi and blinked "dude, what's going on?" Honda looked clueless.  
Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled cutely "you would never guess, Honda" he said. Seto blinked and thought for a sec "Jounouchi!" he yelled and hit he blonde on the head. Jounouchi rubed his head and had waterfall eyes "what was dat for?" he asked. "use you brain for once" Seto said. Anzu giggled covering her mouth "oh that's so cute, your first…oh wait, its like your tenth millionth fight" she said. Honda blinked then gasped "Oh My God!" he said before falling out of the chair.  
"will you boys please take your seats" said the teacher as she walked in. "yes mam" Jounouchi said and grabbed Seto's hand as they took a seat in the front row.  
"well kids, I've decided to take the rest of the day and week off so you will have a sub in a minute" said the teacher. Most of the kids kept their mouths shut but a lot said "aw" since Mrs. Long was their favorite teacher. "you will have Mr. Sheer for a sub" she said. Seto and Jounouchi went wide eyed and looked back to see if their were any seats left in the back. Yugi and Anzu grabbed the last two. "Shit" Seto whispered under his breath. Jounouchi looked like he was going to faint.  
"Oh my word" she said and looked at Seto and Jounouchi. The two looked at her confused. "aw! Your sitting together!" she said and started clapping. Seto sighed and titled his head down so no one could see his face. Jounouchi smiled cheerfully "yeah, were close friends now, very close" Jounouchi said. Seto looked at him with evil eyes. Jounouchi giggled but stopped when the door opened  
"well look a the _Pleasant_ young _p_upils" Said Mr. sheer said spitting every ware as he expressed the letter _P_. Seto wiped the spit off his face with disgust. Jounouchi laughed at him so the brunette flung the spit at him. Jounouchi sighed and whipped the spit off his cheek now. He glared at Kaiba and threw it back, Seto grabbed a book and blocked it. "that's not fair" Jou said and looked at Seto as he shivered dropping the book on the ground. "Mrs. Long, _p_lease, leave us _b_efore your baby drops from our-" before he finished the class yelled "don't tell us!". Seto and Jounouchi had books in front of their faces to block the spit. Mrs. Long left the classroom and the class waved good-bye to her.  
"Okay _p_upils, we are going to talk about _p_omes, can anyone name a famous _p_oet?" asked the teacher. By the time class was over Seto and Jounouchi were covered in spit. Seto looked like he was gonna be sick. Jounouchi had dizzy eyes. The stood and left heading for the bathroom only to be stoped by the principle. "ware are you boys heading?" she asked sternly crossing her arms. Seto and Jounouchi pointed to the bathroom. "you know what's worse then warm spit? Cold spit!" Jounouchi yelled "We had Mr. Sheer" Seto said. "you poor boys" she said and shook her head walking past them. 

As the boys cleaned up in the bathroom, Jounouchi started a conversation "sorry about…well you know.." she said blushing. Seto threw away the paper towels he used to clean his face "its fine" he said and leaned asking the sinks. "but I mean…I could never come close to getting you…" he said and walked over next to Seto. Seto smirked at Jounouchi. The blonde blinked and blushed a bit "what?" he asked. Seto leaned down and kissed Jounouchi on the lips. When they parted Jounouchi blinked. Seto stood up straight and headed for the door. "wait! Kaiba, dose this mean?" he asked. Seto looked at the blond over his shoulder and smirked "maybe" he said and walked out.

After school Jounouchi walked down the hall with Yami and told him what happened in the bathroom. "Jou, I say you guys were destined to be together" Yami said and smirked. "why do you sa that? I mean, Kaiba and Me have always never liked watchtower until yesterday" the blonde said. "Jou, do you honestly believe Kaiba never liked you? He teased you cause he had a crush on you" he said. Jounouchi stopped and thought about all the fights and smiled "aw, he did" he said. Yami chuckled "lets go find him" Yami said and the boys left the school building.

Seto glared at his computer, it was going to slow again, Mokuba was setting up a chest set and smiled at his brother "lets play big brother, if I win, you take Saturday off and we go to the arcade, if you win then I wont beg you to do anything for a month" the raven haired crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled. Seto chuckled and walked over sitting on the floor "deal" he said. Mokuba sat on the opposite side and made the first move.

About midway threw their game the door flung open and Jounouchi tackled Seto to the ground hugging him tightly. "Sorry Mr. Kaiba, we tried to catch him" Said Crochet dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief. Seto and Jounouchi sat up, the blonde had a good grip around his neck and Seto didn't feel like prying him off "that's okay" he said. Crochet and the security guards left and Mokuba's mouth dropped to the ground.  
Seto scratched Jounouchi's ears to tease him but it only made the blonde squeeze tighter. "Jounouchi!" Mokuba yelled. The blonde opened his eyes and stared at Mokuba "Mokuba! What's up?" he asked letting go of Seto. The brunette fell on his side and sat up looking at Jou "what are you doing here?" he asked. Their was a knock on the door and Mokuba stood opening it up "you just had to have the top office" Anzu said. Honda fell to the ground gasping for air. Yami fell backwards and Anzu slid next to the door.  
"what are you up to?" Seto asked and looked at Jounouchi. "you never get out so were taking you to have fun" the blonde said. "Not happening" he said and walked over to his computer taking a seat and began to work. Mokuba blinked "what about our game?" he asked. "I'll let you win" he said and Mokuba cheered, Seto realized what he just did and blinked "damn you" he said. "what were you playing floor?" Anzu asked and walked in taking a seat. Jounouchi walked over to the desk and peeked over the top looking at Seto. "Seto said if I won then he would take Saturday off and go the arcade with me" he said and giggled.  
Jounouchi pulled the plug on Seto's computer and giggled. "plug it back in" Seto said. "come on, lets go do something" the blonde's eyes were big and puppy like. "oh come on Kaiba, you never-" before she finished Jounouchi had Seto in his arms like a groom carrying his bride. "put me down" he said and Jounouchi just smiled "nope" he said and headed for the door. Jounouchi tripped over Honda and threw Seto at the wall while he fell on top of Yami. "are you guys okay?" Mokuba and Anzu asked. "fine" Seto said. "just dandy" the other three said. Seto stood and helped up Jounouchi. Yami and Honda stood up by themselves and glared at the two boys "your so lucky were nice" they said and walked down the hall, Mokuba and Anzu giggled walking behind them. Seto tried to get back into the office but Jounouchi grabbed his hand and stopped him. The two blushed as they walked hand in hand together to the arcade behind the others.

"oh! They got the new dance game in!" Anzu cheered. "what's the difference from the last one?" Jounouchi asked, the stage looked the same. "they got purple and blue buttons" the brown haired girls cheered as the boys sweet roped. The group went over to watched some kids dance. Anzu looked liked she was going to blow up when she saw who was dancing again. Johnny Steps was dancing on the stage with some new kid. "that jerk, he's making that kid doubt she can play" Anzu growled, Yami grabbed her and held her back "down Anzu" he said.  
When the dance stage was over Johnny raised his hands and the crowed cheered "so who's going to be my next victim?" he asked and looked into the crowd "no way! Seto Kaiba's here" he said and smirked "how bough you Kaiba" he said pointing the tall brunette "Take him Kaiba!" Anzu said and pushed Seto onto the platform. Seto blinked and looked at the crowd. Jounouchi and the rest of the gang were waving flags with Seto's name on them "kick his butt!" they cheered.  
"you ready Kaiba?" he asked and smirked over at the brunette nodded and they began. Seto was really good, better then Anzu even. Johnny pulled the cheating trick on Seto as well. Seto won anyways. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor when he won. Johnny fell off the stage. "Dude! Ware did you learn to dance?" Johnny asked. Seto shrugged and jumped off the stage and get tackle hugged but Jounouchi "you won" he cheered. "can't breath …" Seto said and Jounouchi chuckled along with the crowd.

Over n the corner sat to two mysteries characters looking at Seto and Jounouchi "is that them?" asked one. "definitely, the priest and his lover" said the other. They stood and walked out of the arcade.

"that was awesome Kaiba!" Anzu squalled "your better than her" Yami said and got hit in the head by the girl. "Mokuba is better than me" he said and rustled his little brothers hair. "no, your better then me, ware did you learn those moves?" Mokuba asked. Seto shrugged, Jounouchi smiled and held onto the brunettes arm "you'll teach me to dance wont you?" he asked "maybe" he said and Jounouchi chuckled. "so you two are a couple now?" Anzu asked looking at the two boys. Honda was staggering behind the group staring at Jounouchi and then to Kaiba. To tell the truth Honda had a crush on Seto too but he never told Jou cause he knew the blonde would die for Seto. Honda sighed, but he had due on the side as well, but he didn't think it was normally for a multibillionaire to play video games in front of other people. What was with Kaiba?  
"I'll see you later guys" Honda said and ran off down his street. Jounouchi watched him run down the alley and sighed. "well see you guys tomorrow" Anzu and Yami said walking into the Game shop. Mokuba, Seto, and Jounouchi now walked down the street. The boys were quite till they got to Jounouchi's street, "were just going to drop you off here" Seto and Mokuba said nervously. Jounouchi chuckled and kissed Seto on the lips "I'll see you tomorrow" he said and ran off into the apartment. "awwwwww!" Mokuba said and got hit on the head "lets go home" he said and the brothers walked off.

When the boys returned home Seto passed out on the couch while Mokuba ran off to bed after placing a blanket on his older brother.

* * *

Seto and Jounouchi:-sings The Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Theme-  
Me: sing it boys!  
Mokuba: do they know were filming this?  
Me: not a clue  
Mokuba:-giggles-  
All: Sayonara otomo-datchi! 


	8. Jono's Lullaby

Gravity of Love  
chapter 8

I know it's been a long time but I'm back

* * *

Seto looked like he was going to be sick, the rain had finally stopped when he road into Rome. The looked around to see it was similar to Egypt only sand wasn't on every step you took, jumping off the horse his feet made a slight thud noise. 

People all the way down the street stopped and stared at him. Seth smiled slightly and saw a young girl hugging her mothers leg with terror in her eyes. Seto knew he wasn't welcome and had to find Jono and fast. He grabbed the horse's rains and pulled the black stallion down the streets, he looked around to see if he could find Jono but had no luck.

The little girl the clung to her mother let go and fallowed Seth as if she were a spy. The sun shined down on her causing the knife, that barley appeared, from her pocket to shimmer. She quickly placed her hand in the dresses and held onto the knife cutting her hand on accident, letting out a small cry of pain Seth looked back at her seeing the blood gush from the small hand.

"owie…" the little girl whispered and pressed her other hand against the bloody one to stop the blood. Seth walked over and leaned down next to her, he tore a piece of his skirt and tied it around the girls hand

"there there it will be okay" he said with a smile. The girl stared at him and smirked

"sucker" she said in a low voice and pulled out the knife flinging it at Seth cutting his forehead. "Egyptian's don't belong in Rome!" she yelled and flung at him again. She was held back but a tall figure

"That's enough Momo," said a familiar voice. Seth looked up (he fell to the ground from shock when Momo attacked him) and stared at Jono who glared at him." Momo, apologize the man," Momo said acting like he didn't even know Seth.

"I'm sorry" she said with big bubbly eyes. Seth nodded

"It's okay" he said and stood up, blood fell across his face and dripped onto the ground.

"what are you doing here Seth?" Jono asked in a low growl. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off Seth's face. Seto watched Jono's hand slid across his face and grabbed it pulling the blonde close "Jono, I'm sorry about what happened, I really am"

"how can you prove you love me if your having…" Jono looked at Momo and blushed "fallow me, we shouldn't fight in the road" he said and pulled Seth down the street, into an alley, and to a door pushing it open he fallowed another path and opened the door to a small village hidden in the city. Jono pulled Seth down the street and into the cottage.

Seth looked around and was let go by Jono. The blonde turned so his back faced the brunette, he stared at the ground, "why did you sleep with the pharaoh?" he asked, "and why did you kiss Madah?"

"Madah kissed me…"

"what about the pharaoh?"

"I thought If I pretended to love him he would change the rules, Jono I wanted… To ask you to marry me but I knew we would be executed if anyone found out. I had to get Atem to change the rules….." Seth looked at the ground and blushed bit leaning against the dry dirt wall. Jono turned and looked up at him "you…you… wanted to marry me?" he asked his eyes looked shocked.

"no, i still do" Seth said and walked over to Jono he placed his hands on the Blonde's shoulders and pulled him into a light embrace. Jono placed his hands on Seth's chest and laid his head on his hands smiling a bit

"oh Seth….but…but.." Jono stopped when Seth let him go

"don't speak, just…" Seth was stopped when a large group of womens screams came from the outside.

"they found us, damn it!" Jono said and pushed Seth aside and opened the door looking down the streets. The king's army had just massacred half the village and was grabbing young girls and a few boys that looked around Jono's age.

"There's the leader!" yelled a solider running towards Jono. Seth chanted a spell that shielded Jono from the soldier. Seth stood next to the blonde with the millennium rod in his hand as the top began to glow. The soldier peered up at Seth "an Egyptian! I want him caught!" yelled a higher ranking solider, or general. With that command every soldier ran towards Jono and Seth. Seth glared and cast a spell force causing them all to be flung back into the cement(or dirt, whatever flouts your boat) walls.

Seth grabbed Jono's hand and ran down the streets "we have to find a palace to hide, my spells aren't strong right now" he said pulling the blonde into an alley leaning against the wall and watched the soldiers run past them without even noticing it.  
Jono leaned against Seto and sighed "thanks, but what about the people I the village?" Jono asked.

"we'll save them, but it will take a while" Seth said and shifted his body so he now stood in front of Jono. He held his hands up to the boys cheeks and leaned forward kissing him on the forehead. Jono leaned against the wall as Seth's kiss turned into many kiss's down the right side of his face and onto his neck. Jono blushed and looked to he side. Seth stopped seeing Jono was not In the mood right now. He grabbed the blondes hand and the began to walk threw the many alley's of Rome.

(for times sake I'm just going to have a good old time Skip, hehehe)  
**Later on**

Seth and Jono laid on the ground gasping for air from the long chase fro the Roman soldiers. "damn ,these people are insane!" Seth yelled. Jono giggled and laid his head on Seth's chest "at least we lost theme for now" he said and kissed Seth's lips lightly Seth smiled and sat up leaning his back against the wall of the cold alley. Jono's head fell to Seth's lap as he rolled onto his back looking at the sky. Dark clouds bedded the sky as rain began to fall. Seth enjoyed the cool rain against his sweaty body. Jono sat up and leaned against Seth's shoulder, closing his eyes he began to sing  
_  
"the snow in the air  
to sing me a lullaby my winter,  
come hither to me  
the dark nights to come so,  
kiss me for good-bye  
the grace of the god land is near to you_

_show me the flowers invisible  
sing me the hymns inaudible  
the wind is my voice  
the moon is my heart come find me,  
I'm on every hills and fields I'm here... ever your near...  
(sing for your love, gone so far in the past)  
(pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)  
the snow in the air  
to sing me a lullaby  
the angel of rebirth is here  
so let all your pain sleep within_

_the hush-by  
the grace of the god land  
grace of the god land  
grace of the god land is near...  
so close to you"_

Jono's voice was as sweet as the rain. Seth felt himself slowly doze off while Jono sang.  
Jono looked at Seth when he finished and smiled "good night Seth" he whispered In the brunettes ear and closed his eyes and grabbed Seth's hand enter twining their fingers together as well falling asleep as the rain soaked their body's.

* * *

yay, I'm making progress on my work, but now I must sleep, I'm tired, I'll work on the fanfics tomorrow, sayonara otomo-datchi! 


End file.
